1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bituminous surfacing compositions and more particularly to compositions for use in paving construction, which compositions have improved adhesion of the bituminous binder to the mineral aggregate. The improved adhesion is obtained by including in the surfacing composition a silane as described hereinbelow. The silane may be added to the asphalt prior to emulsion formation or to the mineral aggregate prior to mixing with the emulsion. The compositions show a surprising increase in the adhesion of the binder to the mineral aggregate even when completely immersed in water for extended periods.